Breathing Is A Difficult Thing
by AnimeKeepsBreathing
Summary: Ron tries to stay strait, while Harry lets it all go. Ron tries not to cry, while Draco tries not to kill.
1. Betrayal of the Redheaded Weasel:RON

* * *

**Chapter One: Betrayal of the Redheaded Weasel**

* * *

My body pressed against the stone wall, my head tilting angularly to the right side as i looked over the corner.

I was doing my regular prefect routes, checking the halls and all. My mind kept drifting to my lover—Harry Potter—who had promised to be waiting for me when I got back to the dorms so we could have a rough, passionate snogging.

I was trying to do my job quickly, because now, it was just a damn strait bloody nuisance, but we all had to spend a specific time searching each corridor.

I had just heard the noises of a make-out love session, and if i was correct, it was a poof couple, just like me and harry. Yes, this had to be two boys, no doubt about it.

They were quite loud, i must admit, louder then the usual couple who is out at night illegally doing a love seen in a hall while knowing prefects are checking. Or maybe they didn't know.

The most possible explanation was a first year group—even though those little buggers were eleven or so, they sure had a way to know their sexual orientation quick, and maybe it was just me, but puberty seemed to take a fast turn for them.

I had only just known that i was a fairy two months ago, when i was at the burrow with Harry. I had happened to be wrapped in a towel from the waist down with nothing else on, about to go take a shower when i saw Harry in the tub, taking a bubble bath and more importantly, washing his..._area_.

Just thinking about it made my cheek bones burn.

Looking over the corner carefully, I narrowed my eyes, trying to see in the darkness. One was on top of the other. The one holding the other one was very tall, with silky blonde-silver hair that was strewn neatly down his back. He was in a dark green robe, flashing the slytherin flag in my brain.

_Impossible_, I thought, my head stirring. _It's Malfoy... _

So no, this could not be a first year couple unless my eyes were deceiving me, which was highly likely. But my Malfoy radar was screaming at me, and my whole body was trembling.

The one on top, though, cause my heart to freeze.

His hair was black and shaggy, untamed as the midnight sky. He was shorter then the other, if my eyes were correct....His shirt was discarded to the floor, revealing a thin, pale chest that was covered with small, ownership mark bites. It was almost impossible to catch a glimpse at his face due to it was practically being eaten off by the supposed Malfoy, but then, the two broke apart, and I was able to see it.

The lightning bold scar mark right over his head.

My blood ran cold as my heart dropped to the rocky bottom of betrayal.

_No_, My mind whimpered. _No. _

My legs started to move, and i found myself walking out into the open, raising my wand which had been a-lit.

The light shown on the two lovers, and i found myself gasping sharply as my suspicions were confirmed.

Yes, Draco Malfoy was holding Harry Potter, my lover, and they were kissing—possibly getting ready to snog.

I watched as Harry's happily smiling face dropped as his eyes widened in horror. Malfoy looked surprised at first, but then his lips quirked upward into a fine, ignorant smirk.

I cared much less about the ferret, though, then i did with me lov—_ex_-lover.

"R-Ron," Harry choked out.

I slowly shook my head, too shocked to speak while i took stagnant steps backwards.

"H-how....how could you...?," I forced out. _How could you do this to me? _

We had been going so well—our relationship, that is. Ever since the two months, Harry had took me in, promised me had love me forever, said that he would always be there for me. He was the one I came out to, he was the one i first kissed. Harry was the one that had urged me to have sex with him, and Harry was the first, and only cock to enter my arse.

I could just remember his soft, promising words: _I love you, Ron. I love you. _

And i had.....

_Oh god. _I dropped my wand, clasping my hand over my mouth at wetness stung my eyes. Hot tears rolled down my cheeks as I thought back to those times: _I love you too, Harry. Always. _

He had made me believe that I loved him. He had made me believe I was actually _important. _

But now? How could he?

Now i realize he didn't care at all. I was nothing to him, just a dainty side kick who's supposed to always be there for him and help him and never get credit for it. Not even a _glance_.

I am....no one.

"Ron it's not like it looks li—"

_No. This is what it looks like. _

Cutting his words off of my hearing line, I turn as fast as i can and run.

Because that's all I can do.

Run away.

**Review?  
**


	2. Harry's Relapse Of Times:HARRY

**

* * *

Chapter Two: Harry's Relapse Of Times  


* * *

**

"Wow, Potter, look what you did," Draco sneered into my ear.

"You prat!," I hissed, pushing off him.

"Hey, you're the one that came onto me, now!," Draco snarled.

It was true, i can't deny it, no matter how hard i try to. I did come onto Draco, because I couldn't wait. I needed someone's cock into me, and i needed it fast. Not to mention, Draco wouldn't be fragile, and he would let me bottom—unlike Ron, who was bashful and sensitive, and knew nothing about gay sex(though i doubted he knew much about strait sex either). Draco was the only one i could've come too—he had always been hitting on me! Draco hadn't denied the request either...

But i still couldn't believe it—Ron, of dear merlin, precious Ron, had seen us. The look of deep hurt that had been so clearly etched across his horrified, freckled face....I shuddered at the horrid thought. I, no doubt about it, had _betrayed _Ron. My best mate—in friendship and love—now afraid and hurt, probably curling up in a corner right now and shaking as he thinks of what he saw of Draco and I.

Ron would never be the same—or would he?

I still had time to regain his trust, right? I could lie and say Draco came onto me, couldn't i? Yes, Ron would believe me—I'm his best mate, after all! He said he loved me, he did. He wouldn't go back on his word, Ron never would.

"I know what your thinking," Draco said, in an oddly calm voice, i have to say.

I sneer one of his famous sneers at him. "You bet, _Malfoy_," I hiss.

Draco simply smirked, shaking his head. He fixed his disrupted clothes, patting the dust off him, then started to walk away from me, giving me a back-handed wave. "Betrayal is something Weasley's know well, Potter, and one thing they are not quite fond of. Lying, despite their surfaced stupidity, is something they can make out quite well."

Draco kneeled down for a second, his hand brushing against the ground for a mere moment before it went back into his cloak pocket, putting something inside it. I wondered what, but not for long as Draco disappeared instants later.

I could care less about he said; Like he knew Ron! Yes, that's right, Draco was just spitting nonsense like usual.

Taking a large breath, i took up my shirt from the ground, doing the buttons as i ran to the Gryffindor dorms.

Ron wasn't the brightest, but he was as loyal as a hufflepuff, so he would always pull through for me. I knew, because i knew Ron. Ron was now an open book for my reading.

When I reached the Fat Lady, she was glaring at me rather rudely.

"_You_," she growled, her tone dripping with venom.

I was slightly taken aback from her ill-mannered, uncalled for action. All she was was a painting on the wall that held a secret password, she had no right to hold grudges against people. Though it was true that the painting were rather gossipy, since all they could to was sit on a wall most of the time, but even if they did hear about Ron's cries, or even see him(which the Fat Lady had to have seen unless Ron didn't approach the lodge) it should be no _anything _for them.

And to speak of the Prophesied boy in such a way...

I bit back my remark, trying my best not to growl angrily at the panting. "Ecarnation Sication," I said in a bitter tone.

The Fat Lady looked as though she was disgusted, and that she would never of opened the door if she could as the large, wooden board floor open.

I ignored the lady as best as i could—she knew nothing of what had happened.

I didn't even have to step through the door to hear the quiet, muffled sobs. Stepping inside is when i was revealed to the Red-head, usually so cool and fine with everything, sobbing, curled up on a fat red chair by the blazing fireplace.

Hermione's ugly, disgusting cat was right beside him on the arm of the chair, and she was pushing her fiery orange head against Ron's arm, trying to comfort him.

Ron did not seem one bit phased.

Ron looked up to me with puffy pink eyes when the door closed behind me, signaling I had entered.

A whimpered cry released from his mouth as he buried his head once again in his arms.

I stood their for a long while, simply staring down at crying figure in front of me.

My heart felt like lead—only it was with guilt, instead of pride and strongness.

_I took advantage of him.....that must be what he is thinking. _

"Ron," I whisper, walking towards him. "Ron, baby, I'm so sorry."

I kneel down to him, and place a hand on his shoulder.

Ron violently flinches, whimpering hysterically. "Don't..."

I frown. "Please, Ron, baby, it wasn't like that. Malfoy came onto me, baby. He said he'd hurt you if I didn't do what he told me to." Yes, this was all going smoothly. Ron wouldn't expect a thing.....

Ron lifts his head, and i am rendered speechless.

The look...Ron's eyes are narrowed, the dark brown pupils set in a deep glare. But this look is murderous—like he really wants to rip my soul apart and shred me into pieces. Pure hate and demise, hurt and betrayal.

I knew it the second i saw it—he would never love me again.

"Get away from me."

My eyes widened—even Ron's tone of voice spoke no suggestive positive tones, not eve weariness.

Just pain and hate.

"Ron—"

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

Ron's abrupt, extremely loud yell cut my off, and it sending me jolting to my feet.

Anger started to simmer inside me. "Ron!," I cried, pointing at him. "We're lovers! I love you! How could you think I would ever do such a thing! I'm all you have! Without me, your nothing!"

Maybe it was what i said last that ruined me.

Ron stood up too, and his whole body was so close to mine that they lightly brushed together. His face was centimeters away from my face, and Ron failed to have taken away his deep rooted scowl.

"I'm nothing _with _you," he replied, his voice as hushed as the wind, but as chilling as ice. "Get. Away. From. Me."

I couldn't even replied from the shock that electrified my body stiff. Then, i slowly smirked, and i leaned into him, whispering in his ear, "_Good_. Because we were _nothing_. I only used you. We're not even friends. Your nothing—no one. No one cares about you. Not even you family. Your just the last. Dead. Last."

With that, i leaned back and turned away, walking up stairs to my dorm.

Ron didn't move, and i had a feeling he would not be joining me back in our room.

** Review?  
**


	3. A Sour Lemon Drop:DUMBLEDORE

**

* * *

Chapter Three: A Sour Lemon Drop

* * *

**

It is always a troublesome act when a student confronts me on behalf of dorm issues—but it is worse when they confront me on the horrid matters of friendship.

It must be my unfaithful day, for a student of mine, Ronald Weasley, has just come to me for help on both.

I don't know what to say to him—I have only had one true friend(or as i believed so), and he was my teenage demise.

I personally feel that students go to their house's head for issues with dorms, for it is the house's head to deal with such.

But i knew there must be something wrong with the clearly freckled, fiery redheaded Weasley as he needed to approach directly to me.

The teens head was downcast as he walked into my office, and his eyes never strayed away from anything but my ey es. His composure was rather stiff, and if my calculating eyes were not failing me, then when i looked into Ronald's eyes, i saw true agony and betrayal.

I wished my eyes were wondering.

"Please, take a seat, Mr. Weasley," I say, and the child quickly does.

He puts his hands in his lap, sitting up strait. This is an odd position for the Weasley, which means something _drastic _had fallen upon him.

Arching forward, i grab a bowl filled with lemon-drops. "Lemon drop?," I ask.

Ron shakes my head, and my eyebrows lift as i set the bowl back, leaning into my chair.

"Why have you decided to bless me with your presence, Mr. Weasley?"

Ron is silent for a while, only making my suspicions crave more, until he finally chokes out, "I...I would like to change dorms, Headmaster. Maybe...maybe houses."

"Why so?," I question quizzically.

Ron gulps thickly, before licking his parched, pink lips and speaking hoarsely once more: "I...there has been an....issue...with my and Harry."

_A fight among friends? Ah, I know this all to well. _

"Mr. Weasley, I assure you a small complication will fade."

Despite me seeing this, i felt totally different. I knew there had been something much worse—Ron looked _broken. _

"Please, Headmaster," Ron finally spits out, looking me in the eye for the first time. His eyes are glossed over, shimmering with glimmering tears.

My heart freezes.

"_Please_."

I search through Ron's eyes deeply, trying to find out what had happened. I had noticed the two—Ron and Harry(it had to be them!)—had gotten a little more...personal about their friendship, and they had taken it to the next level. The weasley had seemed so happy—his smiles were so wide and happy—the shown like the sun. It was like nothing could ever ruin his day, because Potter was in there, and Potter was his night on the chess board.

But now, Ron looked like a broken soul. Everything about him wailed and moaned desperate cries of salvation, and his heart was bleeding from the inside out. A fine, large crack had split his soul apart, and no one would guess he actually smiled. His eyes showed no trace of happiness.

Just, _betrayal. _

I had to do something, because the redheaded boy was, like said, desperate salvation.

But i couldn't just change his house! No, that was impossible unless the majority of the house agreed that he needed to be removed, or all the teachers agreed that that certain student would have to be placed in another house.

No, that would never happen...._hopefully. _

Though, i could change his dorm....

"Mr. Weasley, I am sad to say that i can not change your house, but i can change your dorm. Would that do?"

"Are you sure?," Ron practically whimpered.

I nodded solemnly. "Yes, Mr. Weasley."

Ron stared at me for a while, before he finally nodded, accepting the fact that it was all i could do for him. "Thank you, headmaster. I'm sorry for troubling you."

"Oh no, Mr. Weasley, it is nothing of your concern. But if i may ask...."

Ron immediately tensed.

"....What happened?" As i waited, i reached into the bowl, plucking out a lemon drop. I plopped it into my mouth, but immediately frowned as i chewed it quickly, noticing it was soured.

Ron didn't look into my eyes when he said his next line, "I'm sorry, Headmaster, It's personal."

We sat in a pregnant silence, none vouching for words. Finally i nodded understandingly. "Of course, Mr. Weasley. I will ask Professor McGonagall to switch your rooms tonight."

"Thank you," Ron replied stiffly.

Then, he stood up and quickly ran out my office, his hand flitting to his face. I caught a glimpse while he was opening the door—a tear had been rolling down his cheek, and his eyes were growing pink with inflamation.

I was sure there had been more sorrowful tears to come.

**Review?**


	4. Shattered Glass:DRACO

**

* * *

Chapter Four: Shattered Glass

* * *

**

I sat at the Slytherin table, my arms crossed as I examined the redheaded teen from afar. He was hunched over, in the far, end point of the table closest towards the door. This was odd, for his 'friends' were sitting in the middle, though they were closer towards the front where the teachers sat.

The weasel wasn't eating, there wasn't even a crumb on his plate or a fork/spoon/knife out of place. He simply sat, hunched over in his seat, staring at the plate.

No one bothered with him—it was obvious that a fight had broken out among friends.

But i knew better; this was no small 'complication'. This was the broken bond that was impossible to f ix. Ron was really damaged.

I glanced over to Potter—he was talking with his friends like there wasn't a problem in the world. He forced down his food like a mad-man—much like the weasley would. But the weasel actually looked _cute_ when he did.

I glared at Potter. He was so clueless to what he lost, he was the a burning flame that was slowly dying out without him knowing.

Granger seemed to be the only one confused on the matter. She continued to look at Ron worriedly, and there were many instances when she tried to get up, though Harry pulled her right back into the conversation.

Potter made my blood _boil_. I clenched my shaking fists—they were yearning to beat the crap out of him.

But a cool hand placed itself on my shoulder, restraining me. I looked over to see Blaise's hand on my shoulder, while he and Theodore Nott stared at me with intent eyes.

I gazed back, un-phased, until i finally gave in with a sigh. I was always used to Blaise's glare, but no matter how many times i saw him, Theo always got me to cave in. Anorexic git.

"Your only going to get in trouble if you hurt Potter," Blaise said calmly.

"I have Snape to vouch," I replied easily, picking up my fork and poking at the boiled egg on my plate.

"You rely on Snape too much," Blaise warned.

I smirked. "That's because they gave me a situation where I'm aloud too. I would have been fine on my own, but they care for me too much. Now Snape is stuck with an unbreakable vow."

"Still," Theodore murmured quietly.

I rolled my eyes. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is..."

I looked back to Ron. Yet Ron, wasn't there anymore. All that was there was an empty space. I looked to the doors, and i saw them closing.

"Hmm."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the wand the Weasley had left on the ground.

I wondered if he didn't know he didn't have it.

He probably didn't—he might've been to soul shattered to realize. That was most likely the case.

"I'm leaving," I informed my friends, sitting up from the large wooden table and leaving the premises.

Not a few people had left, so the halls were quiet as i made my way through them.

I was turning a corner when i saw a flash of red color. I was close to the middle of no-where, a hall where not many students passed owing to the fact that it lead to a secret passage way not many knew of.

Curled up on the ground was Ronald Weasley, sobbing.

I stood in front of him, and I don't know if he noticed or not. His face was covered by his arms, making it impossible to see.

Carefully, i kneeled down to him, and it was then that the redhead noticed. His head snapped up, revealing pink, puffy eyes. His cheeks were glossed over with tears, and his cloak was dotted-ly stained.

"Ma-Malfoy," he whimpered.

"Weasley," I reply softly.

I take a-hold of his face in the kindest, gentlest, cautious was i can, not wanting to frighten the redhead even more then he is now.

Ron closes his eyes in defeat, shuddering, waiting for me to hurt him in some way.

But i wont. Because I'm not like Potter.

I stoke my thumb across his cheek lightly before i bring it up to his lower eye, wiping away the wetness that was about to drop into a tear.

Ron's eyes cracked open. "Y-you l-love Harry...I'm...I'm just a n-n-nobody."

I shake my head, making it clear to show disbelief. "No, Weasley. Your not a nobody. I don't like Harry, i knew he would cave so i agreed to do it. I was disgusted with him."

Ron shook his head. "Your lying."

"_No_." I wipe another tear away. "I love _you_. I've always liked you, Weasley."

"No..."

"_Yes_. Ron, I've stared at you for the past three years, yet you still didn't notice. I know everything about you know. Your emotion pattern, your family, your dislikes, your likes. And you know what else i know?"

Ron gazed at me for a second, before nodding subtly.

I smiled. "Your actually a really good writer. See Ron, i told you. I love you."

"_Excuse Me._"

My head snapped around while my heart froze at the cold words. Standing right behind me—us—was Severus Snape, staring down at us with an emotionless expression.

"Uh..."

"Is there a _reason_, Mr. Malfoy, that you are kneeled on the ground, wiping away Mr. Weasley's tears as you confide your undying love for him?"

My heart sank.

"Professor it's not—"

I immediately stopped myself. I looked back to Ron, gazing into his wide eyes. Finally, I sighed deeply, looking back to Snape. "Yes, it is that way. Yes, i have a reason."

Snape's lips quirked upward in amusement. "And that would be, Mr. Malfoy?"

_Snape i hate you_. "Well, Mr. Weasley here has gotten his heart broken, so i am trying to put the pieces back together."

"Ah," Snape said. I knew he wouldn't let it go—he would give us detention, or something else punishable.

"Well," Snape spoke. "You do that."

I was shocked senseless as Snape strode away, not sparing us a second glance.

I looked back to Ron, who had not moved one inch.

"Uhm, here," I said, reaching in my pocket and pulling out his wand.

Ron didn't grab it.

_Okay..._

"Okay, Ron, let's stand you up." Grabbing his arm, i pulled the redhead up, and i was stunned to see that he was surprisingly light.

The Weasel didn't protest, just simply let me stand him up. Suddenly, Ron started to fall. I caught him in my arms quickly, not allowing him to hit the ground. A small tube bottle fell out of Weasley's pocket, hitting the ground and spilling pills of all different colors and shaped onto the carpet.

I gasped.

Ron had overdosed himself.

**Review?**


	5. Blades Always Hit Home Perfectly:GEORGE

**

* * *

Chapter Five: Blades Always Hit Home Perfectly  


* * *

**

"HE WHAT?!," Molly shouted, all the pans that had been floating in the air clattering to the floor loudly.

It was a good thing brother and I were already awake, because if we weren't then that abrupt noise would have made us fly up.

We were working on a new toy to make for the shop, having come home early for Thanksgiving night, and were not expecting this cry so late at night.

I heard Ginny(she had come home due to the flue) scream as she awoke from the other room.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT HE—WHAT?!?!?!"

I looked over to Fred, who was staring at me quizzically. I shrugged, i didn't know what was going on. But i definitely would find out.

We both leapt from my bed and ran out our room into the hallway, looking down over the banister. Ginny came right after, a confused, tired look on her face.

"Mum!," she yelled. "What's going on?"

She yawned, wiping her eyes before she grabbed onto the railing, waiting for an answer.

Molly hadn't heard us. She was pacing, breathing heavily as she glared at the fireplace in frot of her.

"This can't be true..."

Arthur came running past of down the stairs, so fast that it made my hair whip up. When he reached mum, he grabbed a-hold of her. "I got the message, Molly."

Mum wrapped her arms around dad, and she started to sob.

What had happened?

I apparated downstairs to where they are, causing a large _crack! _sound_. _

Fred followed after me, and Ginny skipped down.

"Mum, dad, what's going on?," I asked quickly.

"Ron...," Molly cried. "Ron..."

I glanced at Fred. "What happened to ronnikins?"

I supposed it wasn't the time to joke, but the mood seemed in need.

Dad glared at me. "Ron...Ron tried to overdose himself with pills."

"WHAT?!," I cried, my mouth dropping. "RON?!"

"TRIED TO KILL HIMSELF?," Fred continued, though i meant 'ron' to be on it's own.

"Why?," Ginny whispered.

"We don't know!," Mum sobbed.

"But what we do know," Arthur said, his voice hushing, "Is that Draco Malfoy is the one who said him."

"EXCUSE ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?," Fred, Ginny, and I screeched.

_Malfoy....Malfoy saved Ron?!_

It seemed unworldly that someone such as that git would do something as save Ron...It was like...impossible. There was no way.

"Are you sure?," Fred asked.

"Yes," I continued, narrowing my eyes. "Your _sure _that Malfoy is the one who saved him?"

Molly nodded, wiping her nose. "Yes. We're sure."

"And Mr. Malfoy will be here until the end of Thanksgiving to watch over Ron."

"WHAT?!" It seemed we had gotten back to yelling.

"Now children!," Mum scolded, giving us sharp glares. "Without Malfoy, your little brother( Ginny big brother) would have died!"

"How do we know he's not the one who tried killed him?!," Fred replied.

"Fred."

Fred bit back his remark, to which i was proud of. All that mattered right now was that Ron was safe.

"When are they coming?," Ginny asked.

"Tomorrow night is when they arrive. I would like it if all of you...acted..._appropriately_."

Fred sneered. "I'll be tame if he's tame, and there's no promises of me not playing jokes." With that, Fred turned and walked away.

I stared at Mum and Dad for a few moments before i too left.

I, too, would be tame if Malfoy was tame.

* * *

"George," Molly whispered, handing me a blanket. "Go put this on Mr. Malfoy. He's finally fallen asleep."

I breathed a sigh of relief, even though i was quite stunned. Malfoy had gone six days without sleeping. He stared at Ron day in and day out with a long lost gaze, and he only got up from his seat to use the bathroom. He rarely drank or ate, only taking a few bites or sips out of the meals we gave him everyday.

I was beginning to think he would never fall asleep, but it seems like i was wrong. I don't know why, but i was starting to feel sorry for the git.

The way he looked at Ron sent chills up my spine—it was obvious there were some feelings. Usually, i would be angry and yell at him, saying that i, nor we, would ever allow it. But there was something else—not just the wild gaze of, 'i wanna fuck you and make you suck my cock and drink my cum'—no, it was the gaze of sadness. Pitiful sorrow. He really did care for Ron, and he felt horrible on how Ron was looking right now.

It was hard for me to admit this, but it was true.

Even a Malfoy can be surprising...

I walked up the creaking stairs until I reached Ron's bedroom.

I walked silently over to Draco, and i found he was in a very uncomfortable state. Well, his face looked like he was.

Malfoy was clenching his teeth hard, and his eyebrows were furrowed with creases on his forehead. Sweat rolled down the side of his face, and he had a very agonizing expression to say in the least.

His whole body looked rigid, and his head kept snapping to side to side. His right hand was gripping onto his left forearm, and if the fabric wasn't there, maybe he would have drawn blood.

"Please...," Malfoy choked out. "I...don't want...no..."

I stared at him, speechless.

Malfoy's back arched wildly before it fell back down, his chest heaving. "No..no...please...don't want this...take it....no...away...please...i don't....hurt...people..."

My mouth dropped and my eyes went wide.

"No...please...stop...i never asked....this...hurt...Ron...please...stop..."

I looked over to Ron, who was completely oblivious to all of this. His eyes were gently shut and his face was emotionless. His arms rested above the covers, and he stood still in place.

I looked back to Malfoy, still unrelieved to what he was saying. If my calculations were right, then Malfoy was saying he had never wanted to be a death eater(which it was so obvious he was) and he didn't want to hurt people.

Malfoy?

Not want to hurt people?

What?!

All Malfoy's were skinny, beautiful, silver-haired gits who wanted to kill people just for the fun and they wanted to serve the dark lord! But if Draco was saying this...especially in his sleep...

I sighed deeply, deciding i had no time for this. I wouldn't tell anyone, not even Fred.

Unfolding the blanket, I draped it on one arm as i took a hold of Malfoy's wrist, breaking it off his hand off his other arm. Malfoy didn't seem to notice, and he didn't even stir. I set his hand on the couch arm, which he clenched onto tightly. I lightly placed the blanket on top of the silver-haired death eater before i left the room, pondering.

* * *

"George!," Ginny whispered in my ear. "Ron's awake!"

"Really!," I reply loudly.

"Sh!," Ginny scolds, and i raise a questioning eyebrow. "He's talking with Malfoy," Ginny explains.

"Family comes before Malfoy!," I scold quietly.

Ginny rolls her eyes before giving me a glare before walking off in direction towards Ron's room.

I follow here, and we both stand outside the door. It was impossible to hear.

Fred suddenly pops up, grinning as he holds an ear.

He holds out a hand, i high-five him, smirking. Fred placed the ear on the door, and we huddle around the listening device.

"**....happy that you told him strait,"a voice known to Malfoy said. **

"**He hurt me," Ron replied. **

I glanced at Fred. _He?_

Fred shrugged, narrowing his eyes. _Hurt? _

"**....killing yourself won't help." **

"**I know." **

"**Then why did you try?" **

"**I..." **

"**See?!," Malfoy exclaimed. "You were going to let that blasted Potter bring the death to you!" **

My eyes widened. _POTTER?!_

"**Shush!," Ron quipped. "I...I..." **

**Ron's voice trailed. "Please," he finally said. "Don't tell anyone Draco. Please." **

"**He hurt you!," Draco exclaimed. "Have you looked at yourself? Have you seen the look in your eyes? He shattered you into pieces! Pieces, Ron! I hate seeing you like that!" **

"**How do i even know you like me!," Ron replied back angrily. "You're the one who was holding him and eating his face off!" **

"**I told you! I only did that so i could tell you that he cared nothing about you! Ron, I love you! I would die for you!" **

"**Would you kill for me, too, Draco? How many people have you killed for you-know-who? Innocent people!" **

"**Ron, this isn't about me! It's about you! It's not like i want to kill people! I hate it! But i can't help that i was forced to become i death eater!" **

It became silent.

I didn't know what to say or think. _Harry Potter broke my brother's heart?_ Shouldn't it be _Malfoy _who broke Ron's heart? Not Harry! Harry was....Harry! He would never do such a think to Ron! And Ron doesn't even swing that way...but...apparently he does.

"**Please," Ron finally said. "I...I already said that i never wanted him to touch me or even talk to me ever again. It's enough. He'll stay away from me now. I'm no longer part of his group, and we're not longer lovers...we're...over." **

**Malfoy sighs heavily, sounding annoyed. "Ron, I love you. That will never change. I will wait, no matter how long it takes, for you to realize that. I'll never give up on you. So please, try to see the truth. I want to help you. I want to build your soul back up and sew your heart back together. I love you, Ron. I have for three years....Bye, Ron. You know how to reach me." **

It was obvious that Malfoy was beginning to leave the room.

Fred quickly ripped the ear off the door and ran away. Ginny and I followed after him, turning the corner the instant the door opened.

Now i sat on my bed, trying to comprehend all that i just heard. Those had been quite fancy, heart-spoken words of Malfoy.

And my heart kept telling me they were true.

**Review?**


	6. Because Of You

**FOR MALU: **Well, there was once upon a time when the computer did it for me! But then something happened, and the computer stopped fixing it! So when I'm writing bloody murder quick, i really don't wan't to continue hitting 'shift' and 'i'. I'll try to fix it.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Because Of You

* * *

**

I clenched my fists tightly, angrily glaring at the redheaded weasel. He walked around the Hogwart's corridors completely oblivious to everything around him. He had an empty look in his eyes, like he had nothing to live for. But that was not the case...no, there was _hope_. Just a small glimmer of happiness towards the future.

It made my blood _boil _with rage.

Ron could not be happy without me—he was _noone _without me. If i couldn't have him, no one else could. Ron didn't deserve hope, or happiness, or _anything_. He deserved nothing because he _was _nothing. No one cared about him...

I'm the important one here, I'm the prophesied. Ron can't be happy without me.

I won't allow it.

I was really wanting a suck—I already had one scheduled for lunch, but I couldn't wait any longer.

I wanted Ron to feel miserable, and i would bring pleasure to myself. And Ron would never be able to tell anyone, because no one would ever believe I would do something like that.

Yes, Ron was _helpless_. Just as he should be, i might add.

I was glad that not many people were in the halls right now, and when we turned into the next, probably noone would be.

Ron was going to pay for being cheeky with me.

I walked silent footsteps behind the redhead, not wanting to blow my cover. Ron was blind to everything but me—I guess i was like a bright white spot in the middle of a dark haven.

I couldn't help but smirking, Ron would turn to ashes.

In reality, I'm really not one to hold grudges against people, but Ron was different. Ron had betrayed _me_—our love, our friendship.

He was my invisible side kick, he was supposed to _always _be there for me no matter _what_. But Ron had failed on his duties—what a pity.

I hate people who betray their friends.

I really do.

It's unethical and rude.

And Ron....Ooh, that redheaded weasel is going to get it.

I quicken my steps, and then i cover Ron's mouth with my hand, pinching his nose.

"Ahh!" was run's muffled yell. He struggled weakly, trying to break free as he screamed desperately for help. No one heard him, and i smirked as he slowly started to loose consciousness.

Picking him up, i took a secret passage to the Gryffindor tower.

The Fat Ladies eyes widened, and then narrowed in anger. **"What did you do to Mr. Weasley?!,"** She roared.

I put on an innocent expression. "I didn't do anything! I was walking to classes when he suddenly collapsed! When i touched his head i found out he had a fever!"

"**Then shouldn't he go to the Hospital Wing, Mr. **_**Potter**_**," **She said with a harsh bite on 'potter'.

I forced myself to keep cool, gulping fake-ly. "It's just a fever, nothing to worry about. All he has to do is lay down, there's no need for him to go to the hospital wing. Perfectulas Tortulas."

"**Potter...." **

The door swung open, and i ran inside and into my dorm, where i tied him on the bed.

I did a spell to remove his clothes, leaving his naked.

_Oh yes..._, I thought as i ran a hand down one of Ron's well-worked abb muscle. _This will be fun... _

I waited for Ron to wake up, and it only took a few seconds. He gasped awake, his eyes flying open.

He tried to sit up, but then he noticed his hands were tied together on my bed.

He immediately looked around, and his eyes landed on me. They grew wide in horror.

"H-Harry...," he choked.

I smirked at him. "Hello, Ron."

Tears immediately glimmered in his eyes. "Why are you doing this! I told you never to come near me again! You said you wouldn't!"

I chuckle darkly. "_Actually_, I didn't. I just agreed that we were never real lovers."

"You git!"

I draw a hand, and then whip it across Ron's cheek.

Ron yelps in pain, and tears finally roll over his cheeks. The certain cheek i slapped is pink and puffy, now glistening with wetness.

"It's time for punishment, Ron," I explain.

"Punishment for what?!," Ron replied quickly. "I haven't done anything to you! What the hell is wrong with you! Your acting like a totally opposite person!"

"Maybe this is the real me," I reply happily. "Maybe my kindness was fake."

"Harry please—"

"Sh, Ron. Your not aloud to speak."

Ron eyes, if possible widened even more. His mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out.

I laughed, and then got on top of him, straddling his waist.

"I put silencing charms on the room," i informed him laughingly. "So no one but me can here you beautiful scream and cries."

"You're a sick—"

"Oh, no, no, no!," I reply, putting a finger to his mouth to silence him. "Remember what a said? No talking. I'll gag you if you don't."

Ron shut his mouth, and that only intensified the fire.

I lightly caressed his cheek. "That's my good Ron. I love it when you follow my orders like a _bitch_."

I felt Ron's flinch at the name.

I chuckled. "Yes, Ron, you're my bitch. Your going to obey me and be my little toy, alright? And you have no say in the matter. I'll fuck you when i want to fuck you, and I'll make you suck me when i want you to suck me. I'll force you to do things you would never do. I'll get you in trouble around the teachers, and I'll humiliate you. You will only look at me—no one else."

Ron was starting to shake violently.

"Do you understand this, Ron? I'll slap you in public. I might even make you sit on the floor. I'll feed you, and I'll make you wear cute little suits. I might even force you to get a tattoo that says 'Harry Potter's Property' all over your cock. And if you disobey me....oh..well, that's saved for when you disobey me, right?"

Ron was now too stunned and terrified to talk.

"Oh, and you will call me 'Master' got it?"

Ron didn't move. I narrowed my eyes, taking hold of his chin and gripping it tightly.

"_Got. It?_"

Ron quickly nodded, his lips set in a firm line.

I smiled. "Good! Now, right now I'm going to fuck you senseless until both of us come _together_. Every time you come before me, I'll slap you ten times on the ass, okay?"

Ron nodded.

He looked to broken to speak.

Good.

Getting off Ron and undressing myself, i though about how much fun i would have controlling Ron.

When i was done, i got back on top of the bed, grabbing Ron's legs and spreading them wide, revealing his bright red pucker.

Without no lube or preperation, i shoved my finger inside, burying it deep within him.

Ron cried out, his back arching as he screamed.

A chill ran down my spine as i was submerged into death-tight, lava-hotness. Oh yes, no matter how many times i used it, it never lost it's quality.

Slipping my finger out, i gripped Ron's legs tightly, and then thrust myself inside him. I was buried all the way to the shaft, submitted to unbelievable heaven.

My eyes rolled back in my head with pleasure, and angels sang to me when Ron screamed bloody murder.

He clenched down on me tightly—even tighter then what he already was.

I shuddered, slowly pulling out of him half way before i thrust back in. When i looked down, i saw blood covering my cock as tons of it poured down Ron's legs.

"Oh yeah...," I groaned, my head thrusting back. "So t-tight and hot. Fuck, Ron, your eating me up!"

Ron continued to scream and gasp, and it was harmony to my ears. I loved it when Ron screamed, now all i had to do was to get him to say my name like he would've done in the past.

My cock became harder and hard with cry and plea.

It started to throb, and zips of pleasure electrified me. I grabbed Ron's thighs and started pounding in side him, electing more shrieks.

My throbbing cock rammed inside him with a non-stop pace, tearing him up.

I held onto Ron's thighs tightly, my nails digging into his skin and causing blood to seep out. Blood was always a turn on for me—I relished in it.

Ron was not whimpered—everything was probably turning numb to him.

Now I was fully erected, so I pulled almost all the way out, and paused.

Ron let out an unconscious sigh of relief.

I drove harshly into him, and Ron gave the loudest scream yet. But this scream, to my great amusement, had a mingle of passion in it.

_Did I hit it?_, I wondered.

Taking my pulsing cock out once again jamming it inside Ron, I got the same type of shrill, yet this time, there was even _more _ecstacy.

I smirked. I had found it. "You like that, Ron?," I cooed.

Ron whimpered pathetically.

I chuckled evilly, slamming against the sensitive spot again.

Ron cried out, his back arching as he moaned through his scream.

I knew he would break soon, and when he did, I was laugh at him and tell him I cared nothing about him.

**Review?**

—PLEASE I'M SORRY! Omg, I know the last part was DREADFUL, but I had to get this out before I was forced to go back to bed. I'm trying to draw and don't feel like writing, yet I wanted to get this out for you! So please, don't yell at me! I promise I'll make other good chapters! I'm sorry I'm so sorry! I'm really beating myself up about how sucky the last part was T_T


	7. Surviving Without Oxygen

**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Surviving Without Oxygen

* * *

**

_When you know someone is dying right in front of your eyes, what do you do? Do you help them? Ignore them? _

_Most of the times, you ignore them. You don't know what to do—what could you do? You can't do anything, that's the thing. Without being convicted of murder—because you know if you were going to do something you would kill the person who is killing the one you hold so dear—it's quite impossible to do _anything_. _

_It's not like you can tell someone—what would that do? Sooner or later it would get around to the convicted, and the victim would end up in an even worse state. And then you tell a teacher, who would tell the highest teacher immediately, and how would they approach it? _

_So you ignore them. You act as though it's none of your business when in reality, it's actually not. But the thing is, it actually _is. _It's my business that Ron's getting hurt. _

_And I know I should do something, but again, what can I do? All I can do is watch. Watch as he gets dragged deeper and deeper into the dark damp world of hell. Rock bottom is way up top from him, and he is completely alone. _

_And no matter how hard I try, I can't help but think: What if I didn't go along with what Potter asked? Then Ron would have never found out about Potter's ways, and Potter would never've been like this. _

_It's my fault. _

_Self-pity is a coward's act. I've been called a coward allot. _

_I'm almost at my limit. I want to destroy Potter—I want to pull out my wand and roar Avada Kedavra. _

_Murder is nothing new to me. I'm at the point where Blaise is having to grab my arms and keep me from running after him in the halls. _

_I can't stand it! Ron is always with him, yet he doesn't look at anyone! He stares at the floor, walking right beside Potter who usually has his armed draped around Ron's shoulder, pulling the redhead into him possessively. He doesn't talk at all, like, never. When the teachers ask him questions, he doesn't say a word or look up. And Potter just sits there, smirking like an idiot, watching as Ron gets pelted with detentions and extra assignments. _

_And....the _marks _I see on Ron's body..._

Squeezing my eyes shut, I set my quil down, taking in a big breath of air. My heart pulses hardly against my chest, and my lungs are being resistant to air. I shudder, trembles running up and down my spine.

I open one eye, and I see Blaise standing there, gazing at me with a inspecting look. Theo is sitting in his lap, head bowed, eyes zipping like lightning left to right across a large book.

He glanced up at me for a second, then shifted right, looking up to Blaise. The millisecond he saw that Blaise's eyes were on me, he turned back to the book without a second check.

My left forearm prickled dangerously, and I drew in a tired breath. It was like pin needles being buried repeatedly into my arm, and it was _nothing _fathomable.

Taking a large breath, I blink slowly, then pick up the quill again.

_My head screams every time I see those retched bite marks and scars. It makes me want to blow something up, and yes, it makes me want to kill someone. _

_I know you would definitely disapprove of me killing, but what does that matter? You—Ron— used to disapprove of people who didn't tell the truth in dire situations, and now? Where has he gone? Where have _you _gone? What happened to you? I want you so much, but you cant even stand to disobey Potter...but I'll never give up. I made that promise to you. There's no unbreakable vow in need because I will _always _be there for you. Always. _

Another electric current-feeling pain zapped my arm, and I finally gave it up. I couldn't stand the pain any longer. Both mentally, and physically. Setting down the quill, I closed the book, leaning back in the dark green chair.

The slytherin common room is far to dreary for my likings...always was. Nothing interesting or happy about it. Just gloom. Slumping in the seat and raising my feet up to the fireplace, I groan, rolling my neck.

I hear it snap in many places, and I know that I'm still extremely tense.

"I feel like ripping off my arm," I murmur.

No one replies.

I pout, looking at Blaise and Theodore. The slimy bastards are making out.

"Oh God!," I whine, grabbing a black pillow and throwing it at them as I sniff. The pillow hits Theo in the face, then falls into his lap.

The two look at me with questioning gazes.

"Get a room!," I yell. I am really not in the mood to see my two best friends making out, especially while I'm being haunted by Voldemort and Ron.

"We would," Theo says, his head tilting to the left. "But then you would be lonely."

"Would not," I hiss, folding my arms across my chest.

"Would too."

"Git!," I cry angrily at Blaise.

Blaise shrugged it off, kissing Theo on the cheek. My heart clenches and trembles as I watch them be so perfect, so beautiful.

Me and Ron would never be like that...

Suddenly, Pansy appears out of _nowhere_, her hands on her hips as she glares daggers into our skulls.

Blaise and Theo ignore her. Their lucky.

"Hey, Dray," she says, "Do you think Longbottom is getting cuter?"

I snort at the question—Longbottom? Cuter? What?

But now thinking about it....he _has _gotten quite pretty. All the baby fat he had is now portioned out well, and he's quite tall and thin. Not like Theo, who's thinner a twig(literally, you can see almost all his bones(Blaise apparently _loves_ running his hands up and down the bones)), and now his cheeks actually look, I don't know, _adorable_. Especially in the winter, when they turn red from the coldness just as his nose and the tip of his ears. Getting better with the stuttering, also. Not that afraid of Snape anymore that much.

"I don't know," I say with a shrug. "I guess."

"I need a serious answer, Dray."

I stare at her for a while, and I see the desperate plea in her eyes. I sit up, placing my hands by the fire to un-numbify them. "_Yes_, Pansy, he's _cute_. Though all that goes to waste when you look at the clothes he wears."

"So all I have to do is get him new clothes?"

"Yeah. But...Wholly shit." My eyes widen and mouth drops. Pansy bites her lip. "You fancy him! You fancy Longbottom! _Longbottom!_"

"Dray, shut before I hit you! You said he was cute!"

"He is but..._Longbottom?!_"

I can hardly believe that she actually likes someone as clumsy and stupid as that dolt. Pansy has always been in angry, mischievous, self-righteous person who hates everything. And to fancy the pure-hearted skinny, clumsy, kind, passive-aggressive Neville Longbottom. Well...he _has _gotten prettier...

"You're the one who likes that weasel!," Pansy roars, clenching her fist tightly. "Potter's fucking lap dog!"

She had crossed the line.

I stood up, but suddenly, Blaise has my shoulders, holding me back as he massages them deeply to calm me down.

Me and Pansy glare at each other, before I push Blaise off me and stomp out of the dungeons.

I'm livid.

"FUCK!," I cry, slamming my foot into the wall. "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! FUCKING FUCK!"

_Why did I do it? _

"FUCK!" **Thump. **

_Why did he do it? _

**Thump. **

_Why, why, why?! _

"Are you just going to stand there and throw your foot into the wall, or do something about it?"

I snap my head around, my foot immediately falling back to the floor. Snape is standing right beside me, gazing at me challengingly.

"What?," I hiss.

Snape rolls his eyes. "Your letting Potter take advantage of you."

"No I'm not."

"_Yes_, Draco, you _are_."

"How," I ask, folding my arms over my chest. "Please confide in me how I'm letting _Potter_ take advantage of me."

"Well, right now, your kicking the wall and screaming a quite repulsive and inappropriate word. All because he's playing around with Mr. Weasley."

"He's not playing around with _Mr. Weasley_," I growl, pointing down the hall in a random direction. "He's fucking _abusing _him! ABUSING. How can I not—"

"Yet you do nothing to stop it," Snape says monotonously.

I stare at him. His lips girl back into a grin. "Oh, Draco, Draco, Draco. How childish you are."

I blink.

"Your letting Potter win when you let him abuse Mr. Weasley, you know this, yes?"

"What can I do?"

"You can beat the living shit out the boy, take Ron, tell Dumbledore, and then have the boy possibly sent to Azkaban."

I'm speechless. Merlin I'm an idiot.

**Review?**


End file.
